Sunny
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Hinata and her daughter Sunny have been living an average life but what will happen when a certain Ninja returns? Will there destinies be realized?
1. Genin

_**Chapter 1**_

Here we go chapter 1! Hope you like it please read and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :]_

She grabbed her newly obtained headband and tied it loosely around her neck. Then she looked over herself in the mirror her pale blue eyes studying every feature trying to make sure she looked perfect. She looked over her long straight red hair which hung down brushing her shoulders she grabbed her side bangs braiding them tightly and pinning them against the side of her head. Then she studied her outfit, she wore her usual black skirt and her dark purple tank top with the red swirl of the village across her back. Then she nodded her head and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother stood at the stove all dressed in her anbu attire she had her mask on which was cat like and painted with blue swirling designs.

The woman turned to her flipping her mask over her lavender hair revealing pearl colored byakugan eyes. "So you're getting your genin team today right Sunny?" She said smiling her voice sounding like the ringing of a small bell.

Sunny smiled a big smile "Yeah I'm so excited ttebayo!" she said in her high pitched voice.

Her mother gave a melancholy smile remembering someone, who used to say the same thing to her all the time. Memories flashed through her mind. She stood there lost in her thoughts of_ him,_ of his big goofy smile and his bright blue eyes.

"Mom you're gonna burn our breakfast! Mom!" Sunny yelled out, Hinata shook her head only to see a small plum of gray smoke beginning to rise from the pan. "Too late!" the red head giggled.

Hinata quickly grabbed the pan with a pot holder and threw it into the sink she sighed, "So how about some pop-tarts?" she smiled scratching the back of her neck.

They both laughed at the burnt rock in the pan and then threw some pop-tarts in the toaster.

Sunny walked down the familiar path to the academy looking up as she always did into the bright morning sun. When she was younger she liked the sun a lot it was her name sake after all.

She remembered her mother's words from many years ago "Mommy why did you name me Sunny?" she had asked after some mean boys had made fun of her name.

"Well the morning you were born the sun was bright red in the sky and exactly matched the hair on your tiny little head So I named you Sunny Kushina Huyga."Her mother had told her.

"And you're middle name Kushina came from your grandmother who, had the same red hair as you, she was a great kunochi, and you will be too!" She had said smiling.

She continued walking, looking down at reflection of the pink sun boring into the dark river that ran under the bridge.

When she made it to the academy, she entered and walked into the large classroom. Everyone was sitting around talking and laughing with their friends. It seemed so weird to her to see everyone with ninja headbands on. It was just yesterday that they were still academy students, and now they were gennin.

Just then a tall girl with dark black hair came running up to her "Sunny!" she yelled.

Sunny rubbed her ears "Manami do you have to yell?"

"Of course!" she said sarcastically sticking out her tongue.

Sunny rolled her eyes jokingly as her best friend grabbed her arm and led her up to a table. Manami chattered about the cute boys in their class and how she hoped to be paired with them as Sunny sat idly listening as she always did. Manami had bright green emerald eyes and long straight black hair. She wore a dark blue skirt with a lavender tank top which had the Uchiha emblem on the back.

Just then Iruka walked in, "Take a seat everyone and I'll assign your teams and your jounin leaders." he said smiling.

Everyone sat down quietly the feeling of excitement shooting through the room like a lightning bolt.

"Okay," he said "The first team will be Manami Uchiha, Taki Akimichi, and Taro Nara. And you will be Team 4." Iruka said.

Manami smiled her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink she had always had a crush on Taro she always went on and on about his spikey blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and his dark brown eyes and how brown they were. Sunny sighed she wasn't sure why Manami liked the boys in their class as far as she was concerned they were all just idiots she could kick the crap out of.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Iruka's loud voice. "Team 5, will be Aiko Aburame, Ichiro Lee and Daisuke Huyga."

Sunny looked at her cousin from her high seat he waved at her smiling. He had short straight brown hair and byakugan eyes that matched those of her mothers. Her Uncle Neji (Daisuke's father) was a prodigy of the byakugan she had always wondered why she did not have those Legendary eyes. She had always wished to be a talented byakugan user, the rest of the Huyga's often out casted her for her mother that she wasn't one of them that she would never be a true Huyga. She always hated the Huyga complex everyone's eyes were judging and cold. She never really saw her family other than Her Uncle Neji, Aunt Tenten, and Daisuke.

Iruka cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Okay." He said, "The last team will be Sunny Huyga, Haru Inuzuka, and Kohaku Uchiha." Iruka said smiling.

She looked across the room searching for the faces of her new teammates Haru looked at her Smiling and waving. Then she searched for Kohaku. There gazes met momentarily his deep emerald eyes boring into hers. Although he was Manami's twin she had never really known him well he was kind of mysterious and isolated.

He smiled slightly at her before looking away. She felt her heart skip a beat what was this feeling? She had no idea what it could possibly mean.

"Okay everyone that concludes our meeting today. Good luck in your days as a genin! Go meet your jounin leaders at the training fields." Some small tears running down Iruka's face. All the new genin ran up and hugged him. Sunny told him she still planned on him buying her ramen every so often; he gave her a big hug laughing.

She pushed her thoughts out of her mind as everyone began to get up and walk out the door. She looked for Manami but she had already ran towards Taro. Sunny rolled her eyes _typical Manami_ she thought to herself.

She walked down to the training field ready to begin her adventures as a genin.


	2. Rescue

_**Chapter 2**_

This is chapter 2! Hope you like it! R&R ^-^

_Time Skip: 1 month in this month Team 6 has completed 2 missions…to escort the daughter of a wealthy business man back to the land of waves and rescuing a cat stuck in a tree. The three genin are currently heading back to the village after their third mission which was to pick weeds from an old ladies yard._

Team 6 walked through the vibrant green forest walking over the bright rays of sunlight glimmering through the thick leaves. In the last month they had all became a close bunch of friends spending almost everyday training or on missions.

They continued until they're radio rang with a loud voice. "Guys I want you back here for some more training!"

"You got it Konohamaru Sensei!" Haru said happily already getting a head start.

He jumped up on a branch and began jumping from tree to tree. Kohaku stopped looking at Sunny who had pulled out one of her kunai. She could sense two enemies nearby.

"Do you sense it too?" he said his voice serious. She nodded.

Just then there was a sudden movement, Kohaku and Sunny threw there kunai hitting the bushes behind them.

"Seems like you discovered us." said a cold voice.

They looked back to see two large cloud ninja standing in front of them. Kohaku jumped down. Another kunai in hand, He then grabbed his radio.

"Sensei we've got a little trouble." He said calmly.

Konohamuru answered his voice serious, "I'm on my way don't do anything stupid!"

Kohaku and Sunny stood tall not letting there guard down. Kohaku took on the bigger one leaving the smaller skinner one to Sunny.

Sunny jumped up and kicked the man knocking him to the ground. Then she ran to help Kohaku but someone grabbed her holding her tightly. She looked over to where he had been lying only a moment ago and there laid a log. _A substitution? _she thought.

"Gotcha!" The man said grabbing her tightly.

He held her tight his arms locked around her arms. She squirmed trying to break free but was unsuccessful the kunai in her hand dropping to the ground as she began to lose her strength.

"Sunny! Do it !" Kohaku yelled at her fighting the bigger ninja.

Sunny smirked and pulled up her kunai with the clear wire she had tied around it and plunged it into the man's arm. He cried out in pain.

Kohaku watched as the big man came towards him trying to stab him. He jumped and dogged him. Then the big ninja appeared behind him. Come on Kohaku! He thought to himself.

Sunny jumped out of his arms and gripped her kunai. The ninja got up grabbing her arm. Then he began waving signs.

He grimaced at her, "Take this you feisty bitch! Earth style mud dragon justsu!" he yelled out.

Sunny stood frozen in fear as a giant dragon of mud came shooting towards her.

Kohaku watched as the big man came towards him trying to stab him. He jumped and dogged him. Then the big ninja appeared behind him. Come on Kohaku thought to himself, he knew to survive he had to do it, to unleash it. Kohaku smirked as he turned around facing the man.

He kicked him down "Lions Barrage!" he yelled out.

The man fell to the ground knocked out cold. Kohaku landed lightly on the ground then looked to Sunny.

Sunny was swallowed up in the ocean of mud she pushed up desperately fighting to surface. She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the mud. But then she felt two big arms wrapped around her pulling her up.

"Kohaku!" she said between pants she looked up to see his bright emerald eyes were now red, his sharingan had been unleashed.

He pulled her up into his arms and jumped up off of the rock he was stationed on.

He fell to his knees panting as his eyes changed back to green. Sunny felt a stinging sensation coming from her arm. "Ahh," she cried out in pain a huge gash had appeared on her arm a stream of blood began trickling down her arm. She clutched it tightly.

"Are you okay?" he said between pants.

She looked up at him, his arms still holding her tightly, "I'll be fine." she said still gripping her bloody arm.

Just then the skinny man jumped out in front of them. "You're not going anywhere!" he said laughing.

Kohaku placed Sunny down, standing in front of her, kunai in hand.

"I'll protect you," he said

The man laughed, "How cute stupid brat-"but before he could finish there was the sound of what sounded like a hurricane churning towards them.

The taller man looked around. "Wind style rasen-shuriken!" a voice yelled out.

Then a giant white shuriken made completely of chakra came rushing towards him. The man was swallowed up in it. He screamed out before dropping to the ground.

Sunny and Kohaku looked up to see a tall blonde haired ninja in an orange and black jumpsuit looking down at them. Both of them wondered who this stranger could possibly be?

_*** Back in Konoha ***_

She stood quietly in the kitchen sipping her tea, looking out the sliding glass door to her porch. She looked out seeing the 5 hokage faces. She smiled sadly remembering him and how he insisted that he buy them the more expensive loft with the most beautiful view. They had only been 18 then; now 14 long years had passed. She remembered that day, the day he left her.

She woke up his warm arms around her. She smiled turning around to look into those bright pools of blue.

He smiled at her, "Good morning sleepy head!" he said pulling her in and kissing her lips softly.

She giggled playfully and jumped out of bed. He threw her a T-shirt.

"Here you can wear this babe." He said throwing her a black T-shirt with the leaf village emblem on the front.

They had eaten breakfast as if it were any other normal day.

But it wasn't. He had told her only a week ago that he was going to go and travel the world to find out more about his clan.

She had walked with him to the gates of the village. He pulled her up into his big strong arms, and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you soo much Hinata and I promise you that I will never ever stop! No matter where I am or who I'm with, you will always be on my mind." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him as tears flooded her eyes, "I love you too and no matter what, I will never forget you!" he said, the tears spilling over her eyes and on to her cheeks.

He smiled at her as he placed her down. "Don't cry!" he said wiping away her tears. "I'll be back in 2 years tops!" he said to her smiling his big goofy smile.

Then he kissed her softly, there last kiss.

But he had never come back. He had been gone for 14 years. She sighed wondering where he was and if he was okay. What she had said to him was true. She had never forgotten him.

Just then there was a loud rapping on the door "Hinata Open up now!" A voice yelled.

She ran to it and opened it quickly. There stood Sakura panting heavily.

"It's the kids there in trouble!" she said between pants, and without so much as an explanation, the two ran for the forest.


	3. Meeting

_**Chapter 3**_

Here's Chapter 3! Let me know what you think! ^-^ R&R

"Konohamaru's already on his way, but he might need back up." Sakura said to Hinata.

"Right, let's get going." Hinata said they began to move quicker through the trees.

They looked over quickly as Kiba arrived, "Haru's okay," he said, "He told me where they are."

Hinata and Sakura nodded and they continued on.

_*** In the forest***_

Kohaku and Sunny stood looking at the man in disbelief.

"That jutsu was incredible," Kohaku said panting heavily he had used a lot of chakra on that last attack.

"Haha thanks kid!" the stranger said smiling a big brilliant smiled.

He jumped down from the high branch he was on and landed lightly in front of them.

The two looked over the stranger. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes his cheeks were marked with three long black dashes across them. He was tall and thin but also toned and muscular.

"Are you guys okay?" he said looking at them.

"I'm fine," Kohaku said, "But she has a big gash on her arm." He said pointing to Sunny.

"I'm fine really!" Sunny said smiling as she took her hand away from her arm swinging it around only to place it back on when it began throbbing.

The stranger grabbed some medical gauze out of his kunai pouch and began walking towards her.

"I'll do it; my Mom's a medical ninja so I know how to handle these kinds of things." Kohaku said.

The man threw him the gauze and stood looking at them.

Kohaku grabbed Sunny's arm and began wrapping the gauze around it. Sunny looked away feeling her cheeks get hot. _God I hope he doesn't see me blushing! _ She thought to herself. He wrapped it tightly around it and let go then he looked into her eyes.

"When we get back you should go to the hospital to have that checked out! You don't want it to get infected." He said looking away from her as his cheeks turned pink.

She smiled blushing and nodding her head "A-Alright!" she said flustered as she placed her good arm behind her head.

Then the two looked at the man "Thank you!" they both said in unison.

"No problem." He said smiling

"So," Sunny asked staring at the man puzzled "Who are you?"

But before he could answer Konohamaru arrived panting.

"Are you guys okay?" he said worried "What happened?" he looked at the two for answers who's eyes turned to the man.

"Konohamaru? Is that you?" The man said smiling widely.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Wow it's been so long! How have you been?" Konohamaru said surprised.

The two moved in closer to each other and fist pumped as they began talking and reminiscing.

Kohaku and Sunny stood watching the two puzzled expressions across their faces.

"Konohamaru sensei? Who is this guy?" Sunny said.

He turned to her smiling "This guy is Naruto Uzumaki he was my mentor when I was a genin he taught me a lot of stuff! He's also a highly regarded member of the anbu black ops!" he said pointing to Naruto.

Just then Kiba, Hinata and, Sakura arrived ready to fight. Hinata and Kiba with their anbu masks hiding their identities.

"We're here!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. But then she saw Naruto and Konohamaru and jumped down from the trees.

"Naruto! Is that you?" she said smiling "When did you get back?"

"Hey Sakura!" he said "Just now I saved these kids!" he said smiling and standing tall.

She looked over her shoulder. And saw Kohaku who was still on his knees next to Sunny.

"Kohaku? Are you okay? What happed?" She said running over to the two.

"I'm fine Mom," he said "Sunny has a cut on her arm you should look at it, and we were attacked by two cloud jounin and Mr. Uzumaki saved us." He said seriously.

Then Hinata and Kiba jumped down from the trees.

"So is everything okay?" Hinata asked Sakura. "Yeah, it was all thanks to Naruto!"

Hinata's heart nearly stopped "N-Naruto?" she said in shock.

She was frozen staring at him behind her mask. She watched as Kiba flipped his off and ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto! Hey long time no see!" Kiba said as him and Naruto high fived then they started talking.

Then he looked at her his bright blue eyes boring into ones he could not see.

"Hey who are you?" he said cocking his head.

"It's me," she said softly

His eyes flew open wide, "that voice…" he said his eyes focused on her.

Hinata slid her mask behind her head. Reveling herself.

He looked at her his cheeks turning bright red she was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, her long violet hair hung down lightly brushing her soft pink cheeks, then he looked in her eyes those bright glimmering pearls.

He smiled a big goofy smile and walked over to her "Hinata, I've missed you so much." he said pulling her into his arms for a hug. She blushed as she hugged him back.

Then he let her go," So you're an anbu member now?" "Yeah," she said smiling.

There was so much he wanted to tell her so much he wanted to ask her. But what he desperately wanted was to take her into his arms once more.

He turned to see that she had walked over to the red headed girl.

He walked over to them, wondering who this strange girl was.

"Naruto, thank you so much for saving Sunny it means the world to me."

He looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, sure your welcome…" he wondered what was going on.

Hinata looked at her daughters arm, "Are you okay? What happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine! Mom really! Kohaku took good care of me!" Sunny said smiling.

Naruto looked at them his eyes going back and forth between them. _Mom? Then that means Hinata has a daughter? _


	4. Changes

_**Chapter 4**_

_Here's Chapter 4 sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Please R&R! _

"Sunny you need to go to the hospital!" Hinata said sternly her hands on her hips.

"Ughh fine mom! I'll go!" the red head sighed rolling her eyes

Kohaku stepped in, "I'll take her Ms. Huyga and make sure she's ok."

Hinata smiled lightly at the boy, "Thank you Kohaku." She said

Naruto continued looking at them his expression puzzled and confused.

Then the girl took off the boy right on her heels.

He watched them go until they disappeared into the trees.

"So," he said, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," Hinata said her eyes not meeting his.

"And are you uhh married or um..." He trailed off putting a hand behind his head his cheeks flushing lightly.

"Well," she said "Her dad's not around anymore he kind of left us on our own." her eyes seemed to glaze over as she spoke about it as, if she was lost in another time, another world.

He smiled in victory glad she wasn't with another guy but he did have a curiosity as to who the girl's father was but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Well okay…" he said looking at her.

She grabbed the kunai that were on the ground and placed them in her tools pouch.

She moved lightly fluently beautifully, Naruto was truly intrigued by her. He had thought about her all the time while he was gone the one thing he had always regretted was leaving her behind.

He followed the curves of her delicate body up to her face their eyes met his deep blue pools of azure bored into her milky beige pearls. He desperately longed to lean in and kiss her soft pink lips, but she shook her head lightly breaking there connection.

"Well I've got to be going." she said turning away from the group, "I've got a mission to prepare for! Bye nice seeing you Naruto!" she said softly.

Then she leaped lightly onto a branch and took off into the dark green leaves not once looking back.

She had seen him staring at her she had felt the connection that still existed between them when their eyes met but what she couldn't forget was the pain she had felt.

Naruto stared at where she had been wondering what he had said what he had done to make her leave. Had she felt it the connection that still existed between them? He realized there was something different about her she was more mature and a little colder than he had known her to be something had changed her. And he needed to know what it was. He longed for her to return.

"Hey you okay?" Sakura said her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine!" he said putting a hand behind his head.

Manami ran up to them. "Hey mom you wanna go see him now?" she said happily.

"Yeah let's get going!" Sakura said a sudden excitement coming over her.

"Naruto we're going to see Sauske you should come with us! I know he would be really happy to see you." She said grabbing his arm already pulling him along.

"Of course I'll go see Teme!" he said smiling wondering how much Saukse had changed since they were eighteen.

They walked through the forest Naruto and Sakura chatting and reminiscing about the old days.

Then they reached the village prison. They walked in through two large medal gates and through the metal detectors at the doors. Then they walked up to the women at the front desk.

"Hey Naomi!" Sakura said excitedly to her.

They talked for a bit although Naruto wasn't quite sure what it was about. All he could think about was Hinata. Memories of their past flashed in his mind.

"Earth to Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Wh-What?" he said shaking his head lightly.

"I said lets go like ten times! Jeez what's wrong with you you're so out of it!" she said her eyes studying him looking for the answer.

"I'm fine I'm just you know taking it all in." he said smiling.

"Okay whatever you say!" she said still looking at him questioningly.

They began walking down a long dark corridor. It was eerie and ominous.

They continued walking Manami leading the way. At the end of the corridor they came to a large room filled with cells. They came to one that was on the nicer looking side. And there he was Sauske Uchiha.

"Dad!" Manami said excitedly.

Naomi unlocked his cell and they walked inside. He still looked the same although he seemed taller and older looking. Naruto could tell he was kinder and softer then he used to be. He was grateful to Sakura for making him this way.

Sauske hugged Manami tightly. "Hey there's my girl!" He said happily.

"Hey Teme how ya been?" Naruto said teasingly.

"Well, well looks like the Bakas returned from his 14 year vacation." He said jokingly.

They laughed together. And bro- hugged.

"So how long you got left in this joint?" Naruto said.

"Well about a week I'm getting off early for good behavior." He said smiling proudly.

"You good behavior! Haha, that's a good one!" Naruto teased.

"Haha your soo funny." Sauske said sarcastically. "Same old Baka, you haven't changed a bit."

Then Sauske turned to Sakura his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey there you. I missed you." He said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms.

She smiled for only in his arms did she ever truly feel safe. Then he kissed her lightly before letting her go and taking her hand in his.

"So how have things been going?" He asked her his face looked a little worried.

She half smiled, "Well it's been good Manami is doing well on her squad Moegi said she's doing well." She said.

"That's great Manami I'm so proud of you. He hugged her tightly."

"I've improved on my fireball jutsu! I can't wait to show you next week!" She said excitedly she had always looked up to her father despite what other people said about him.

"I can't wait to see it!" he said smiling.

"Mom I'm gonna go check on Sunny see you later!" she said as she ran out the door.

"How's Kohaku?" he said his voice filled with disappointment.

"He's good he… He was ambushed with Sunny today and he saved her…" She said lightly. "Naruto saw the whole thing right? What happened?" she said looking at him questioningly.

"Well he used his sharingan and lions barrage! It was incredible he's so much like you Sauske!" he said smiling.

Sakura smiled her face melancholy. "Wow he does have the sharingan…"

Sauske sighed "He's just like me. And it's all my fault…" he said anger and frustration building up inside him.

"I tried to get through to him Sauske… I'm so sorry I tried so hard to get him to come just once… but he just won't no matter what…" she said sadly.

"It's not your fault Sakura," he said pulling her into his arms, "If I hadn't made such stupid decisions...he wouldn't be like this." Sauske said.

Naruto looked at them puzzled, so much had happened since he was gone he couldn't keep up It was almost as if he was a stranger in a foreign land.

"What happed?" Naruto asked them.

"Well its Kohaku he refuses to see Sauske… and he's just so much like he was…" She trailed off she didn't have to say anymore Naruto understood he could see what they were saying the boy had that same look in his eyes the anger and frustration inside of him.

They stayed silent for a moment remembering all they had gone through to get here to be able to even speak about this.

"Well I've got to get going!" he said, "My apartment must be all dusty and I've got to clean it out!" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

Sakura looked at Sauske a panicked expression on her face. They both knew that his apartment was occupied.

"I'll go with you!" she said worry in her voice she wasn't sure how this would turn out.

"Keep up the good behavior Teme!" he yelled as he walked out the door.

Sauske and Sakura kissed he looked into her eyes, her face filled with worry. He hated seeing her this way.

Then she left and he watched her until she was gone. He sighed he was grateful to Tsunade for giving him seven years to be with his kids and Sakura. It was an agreement they had made after he found out Sakura was pregnant. He had to serve the seven years for what he had done, but his family had needed him and he felt like a failure the guilt and frustration he felt was unbearable. He needed to get out to put his family back together. He had to help Kohaku he had to protect him to make sure he didn't take the same path as he did, he would do whatever it takes to help him.

************_**Hinata**_*************

Hinata sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea. It always seemed to relax her. Her mind was filled with questions. Would she have to hide from him forever? Would she be forced to pretend she didn't have feelings for him anymore? The pain beating on her like a drum with an unending melody.

She couldn't help but remember her pregnancy her first couple of months without him.

Her father had kicked her out. He said she was a disgrace a stain on their family tree. She was the mother of a monster he told her that the baby of the kyubi wasn't welcome here and neither was she.

She stayed with Sakura and Sauske. Everyone walked on egg shells around her as if she was a mirror and the wrong words would break her into pieces. She was so depressed so lonely if it wasn't for Sakura, Sauske, Neji and Tenten she wouldn't have made it.

She looked out at the balcony once more. Everyone agreed that Naruto's apartment would be the perfect place for her to stay. At first his apartment had haunted her like a ghost. But it also offered her comfort with reminders of him.

She knew that she would have to see him again, and it would hurt her more and more every time. Eventually she would need to tell him. She sighed, and what about Sunny? She had grown up her whole life without him how would she take this? What could she do? How could she make them understand why she kept it a secret? This was a mess, a stain that would never come out.

********_**Naruto **_*********

"Naruto!" Sakura said as they neared his building.

"What is it? He said still walking.

"It's about your apartment…" she said trailing off.

He turned to look at her. "What's wrong with it?" he said a puzzled expression across his face.

"Well… It's kind of being… occupied…" she said looking away from him.

"What!" he said angrily.

He sprinted in to the building Sakura right on his heels.

"Naruto wait please listen to me!" She pleaded.

But there was no stopping him he was overwhelmed with all this change and this was just crossing the line.

He made it to the door and rapped on it loudly.

"Naruto will you calm down please!" She yelled at him.

Then the door opened and he stood there not knowing what to say as he stared into her deep pearl eyes. Her face inches from his.

"Oh… umm... Hinata… I didn't know you lived here…" he said embarrassed.

His cheeks turned red as he put a hand behind his head.

"Oh Naruto- Kun… I'm so sorry... I…" but she couldn't think straight with him this close to her, she stood there feeling stupid her mind blank.

Hinata broke the silence, "Um I'll get out of here! Please just give me a few days! I'm so sorry!" she said flustered the words pouring out of her.

"No! No! Please you stay! I'll go! I'm sorry Hinata!" He said the bot of them bright red.

Sakura tried not to laugh watching them they were perfect for each other, they needed each other. And she knew a solution that would help them to realize it.


	5. Thoughts

_**Chapter 5**_

"You should both stay here." Sakura said confidently.

They both looked at Sakura wide eyed.

"What!" They both said in unison.

Hinata shook her head at Sakura mouthing the words "no".

Sakura ignored her. "Yeah I mean the house kind of belongs to both of you so it wouldn't be fair to kick either one of you out,' she said smiling at them.

Naruto looked at Hinata she was so beautiful he wanted to be with her, he wanted everything to be like it used to be, he wanted her to look at him the way she used to.

"That's fine with me." he blurted out placing his hand behind his head when she turned to look at him her expression shocked.

"But where will everyone sleep you know it's only a two bedroom and I have

Sunny's room and then my master bedroom...and…" she said trying to convince them that this was a horrible idea.

"You two can share your bed..." Sakura mouthed to Hinata, giggling to herself.

"Shut up!" Hinata mouthed back at her. Her face so red it would have put tomato to shame.

Naruto looked at the two puzzled completely unaware of what was going on.

"I could sleep on your couch it'll only be until I find another apartment, and I won't be any trouble I promise! I'm gonna be training all the time and going on missions it will be like I'm not even here." He said smiling at her.

"Ok..." she said unsurity and frustration in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright! He said I gotta go grab the stuff I left in storage but

I'll be back soon!" he said waving as he went down the hall.

Hinata stood at the door unable to move. She bit her bottom lip with nervousness and worry; her life had just gotten ten times harder.

Sakura still stood at the door she began to inch away slowly seeing Hinata deep in thought. Hinata glared at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata I was only trying to help…" she said innocently.

Hinata sighed although she was mad at Sakura for making her situation more complicated she knew it was true she couldn't hide the truth forever it would have to come out.

*** Sunny and Kohaku***

He followed her through the forest heading for the village. The dew splattered grass of dusk reflected bright slithers of light off of the orange and red sunset and upon the leaves. Sunny and Kohaku watched them both pondering how light could shine through even in the darkest of places.

She took a sharp turn and headed away from the hospital.

"Sunny you're supposed to go to the hospital." He said coolly.

She turned around, and gave him a dirty look.

He sighed, "You know that the kunai you got hit with was probably coated with poison you could pass out if you keep going like this." he said shaking his head at her.

He looked up only to see that Sunny was plummeting towards the ground unconscious.

"Sunny!" he yelled out he jumped out catching her in his arms with the last of his speed. But his body gave out he gripped on to her tightly as they rolled down a hill.

She woke up just before they landed he landed on top of her, their faces inches apart.

His eyes darted away from her nervously, as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Uhh… you ok…," he said trying to keep his composure.

He then proceeded to get to his knees. She sat up putting a hand behind her head her face bright red.

"Yeah…umm I'm fine… ttebayo." She said twiddling with her fingers.

"Ok." He said, "Let's get you to the hospital before you black-"He said calmly but she feel unconscious before he could finish.

He picked her up into his arms and started running back towards the hospital. What was that feeling he had felt when she was that close to him? Why did he get so nervous when she looked at him with her pale blue eyes? The breeze blew her scent into his face she smelled of sweet roses. He shook his head, he had to stay focused. He ran faster now the hospital just up ahead.

Sunny woke up in a hospital bed. She yawned and looked around it was about 7o'clock at night and she was ready to go home. The poison had to have worn off by now. She began to climb out of bed only to see Kohaku fast asleep in a chair to her right. His arms were crossed and he was snoring lightly. Had he stayed here with her the whole time? She thought to herself her cheeks turning a light pink at just the thought of it. Then she remembered the hill and how close his face was to hers. She didn't know why she had acted to stupidly she was not one to let a boy make her nervous.

She went over to him and tapped him lightly. "Kohaku…Kohaku…KOHAKU!" she yelled.

He woke up and opened his eyes, his intense emerald eyes bored into hers. She put a hand behind her head smiling.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he said looking straight into her eyes

"I'm fine! I feel great ttebayo!" she said loudly.

She cupped her mouth tightly what was wrong with her? Why was she acting so stupid? She looked down at her feet embarrassment written all over her face.

He smirked she was so cute when she got nervous. Whoa did he just say she was cute? What was going on?

Before he could figure it out Manami walked in, "Hey guys! Sunny you ready to go home because they just cleared you!" She said smiling.

They remained silent for a moment Manami looked at Sunny then Kohaku.

What was going on in here? She pondered to herself. She stood in the doorway looking at the two skeptically.

"Yeah! Yeah let's go!" Sunny said flustered then she grabbed her stuff and ran into the bathroom to change.

_**** Hinata's Apartment****_

Sunny walked up the long flight of stairs to her apartment. She opened the door and was shocked at who opened the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" She said surprised.

"Hey Sunny!" He said smiling.

She walked past him and looked at her mother who was cooking at the stove.

"Hey honey how's your arm?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Um Mom what's going on?" She said looking at her mother confused.

Hinata half smiled, "Well Mr. Uzumaki will be staying with us for a while…" She said.

"You see," Naruto cut in, "This used to be my apartment and then I went on a journey for a long time and I guess you guys live here now… and I just need to stay here until I find my own apartment. But like I told your mom it'll be like I'm not even here I'll be so busy with training and missions." He said to her.

She looked at him skeptically, "Ok…" she said still unsure of what to think of all of it.

The three sat down at the table as Hinata set down a big bowl of homemade ramen.

"My favorite!" Sunny and Naruto said in unison.

She glared at him, what was up with this guy? It was time to get some answers.

"So," she said as they slurped their ramen, "How do you two know each other?" she said nonchalantly.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who looked at her shrugging.

"Well uhh… we were… umm" She began suddenly feeling nervous.

"We're friends, and have been since the academy." Naruto said smiling at the girl.

Hinata looked at him giving him a light smile as a thanks, he nodded lightly.

Sunny looked at Mr. Uzumaki then back to her mother. They couldn't have just been friends there had to be more to it, and she knew just the person to tell her the truth she thought smirking.

"I'm going to Manami's." she said heading towards the door.

"Ok honey be back by 10!" Hinata yelled to her.

"You got it! Bye mom bye Mr. Uzumaki!" she yelled as she turned the door knob.

"Bye and you can call me Naruto!" Naruto said smiling.

She gave him a -thumbs up and left shutting the front door behind her.

Hinata grabbed the three bowls from the table and brought them over to the sink. Naruto grabbed the utensils and the glasses.

She turned on the warm water and began to run the dishes under them cleaning them.

She turned to him, "So how did you like your ramen?" she asked handing him the dishes to dry.

"It was amazing! I almost forgot how much I missed you- uhhh… ummm… I mean you're cooking…" he said flustered, putting a hand behind his head.

She didn't seem to have heard his mess up "Oh umm… thank you Naruto-kun…"she said smiling. They finished the dishes and put them away.

He sat on the couch staring at her, she darted her eyes away trying to avoid his gaze.

He sighed where was the deep red color that used to envelope her face whenever he looked at her? Where was her stutter? The fiddling of her small delicate fingers when he was around her? He had to find her he knew that deep down she was the same Hinata he used to know.

"Hey why don't we watch some T.V.?" he said excitedly.

"I don't know… I have a mission tomorrow and all…" she said unsure.

"Oh come on Hinata! It'll be just like old times!" he said patting the spot next to him.

She stood there looking at her feet as she bit her bottom lip, she didn't know what to do, and it couldn't be like old times for if it was she would end up back in the comfort of his strong arms.

"Okay…" she sighed walking over and taking seat next to him on the completely opposite side of the couch.

"Hey why don't you sit next to me?" he said pouting.

She looked over at him, "What's wrong Mr. Pouty?" she said teasingly.

He stuck his tongue out at her pouting even more. She giggled and went over to take a seat next to him.

She looked at him it was just like old times. A wave of nostalgia washed over her.

She had missed him. She snuggled her head into him and fell asleep. And for just a moment she forgot about why she couldn't be with him.

_**** The Uchiha House hold****_

Sunny knocked lightly on the mahogany of the little yellow house.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She heard Aunt Sakura call out.

She waited patiently looking over the garden which was filled with bunches of luscious flowers, of all different colors.

Then the door opened and Sakura peeked her head out.

"Oh Hi Sunny! How are you honey? How's your arm!"She said smiling.

"Hi Aunt Sakura! I'm good and so is my arm!" she said happily.

"That's good! So what's up?" she said a little puzzled, she knew Sunny knew Manami was at the training fields.

"I have a few questions for you actually. Do you mind?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all! What's going on?" she said gesturing the girl inside.

Sunny sat down at the familiar kitchen table while Sakura poured her a glass of water, this place was practically her second home and Aunt Sakura was practically her second mom. She wasn't really her aunt, but her and her mother were best friends so they were practically family.

Sakura sat down across from her. "So My mom and this guy Naruto? I think his name is how do they know each other?" she said questioningly.

Sakura bit her lip debating whether to tell the fiery red hear. Hinata had obviously told her a different story about her and Naruto's relationship.

She smiled widely she had always been a major gossiper and this was too good to hold back. "Well… I really shouldn't tell you this but… they used to be together they were together for 2 years actually…But listen you didn't hear it from me…" Sakura said.

Sunny sat there squinting and looking dumb founded what had her mother seen in that idiot?


	6. Questions and Answers?

_Chapter 6_

Hey guys here's chapter 6! Please R&R hope you like it! sorry it's been soo long!

Naruto looked down at her she was sleeping soundly, her head snuggled into his chest. He smiled she was so cute. He got to his feet slowly placing her head on the couch then he picked her up in his arms, bridal style, putting one arm under her slender legs and the other under her upper back. He blushed lightly at the smell of her hair, lavender. He smiled lightly as memories passed through his mind. He saw a slight hint of the Hinata he used to know tonight and he hoped he would see more.

He sighed lightly as he headed towards her bedroom. He lifted the covers off the bed and placed her gently in to the soft canopy of blankets then tucked her in. She snuggled in to her bed still sleeping soundly.

She rolled over, "Naruto…" she whispered lightly, before continuing her light snore.

He looked back at her his face a deep red. He smiled widely and threw his fist up in victory. _Heh! Yes she's dreaming about me! _He thought to himself.

He tip toed out of the room and sat back down on the couch it was about 9:30pm so, he began watching T.V. before dozed off.

_**** Sunny****_

Sunny walked down the lightly illuminated streets, strangers walking by her casting shadows across the streets and sidewalks. She sighed lightly continuing her long walk home, kicking a small rock as she went. She was going to have a little chat with Mr. Uzumaki. She knew her mother would tell her nothing but maybe he would be more easily persuaded. She smiled devilishly to herself, wondering just how good of a ninja Naruto really was. Her mother must be sleeping by now but perhaps he was still awake. She cracked her knuckles smirking knowingly, she was gonna get some answers, no matter what.

When she arrived back in the apartment she crept silently in through the door careful to be quiet and stealthy. She tiptoed slowly over to the couch and looked down on a sleeping Naruto, who had a dribble of drool dripping down the three small lines across his slender face.

She yawned in boredom this was too easy, she made a clone and sent her to get some tape and rope from her room. Then, she tied him up, gently, careful not to wake him and put a large piece of tape over his drool covered mouth.

She snickered at the still sleeping Naruto, "I guess you're not that good of a ninja." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now," She said louder trying to wake him, "I have some questions for you and I want some answers!"

But Naruto laid there still sleeping, "HEY YOU!" she said shaking him, "WAKE UP!" She stood there puzzled, "Wow you're a deep sleeper…"

"Hahaha." a voice laughed behind her, "I'm not a deep sleeper and I'm not that bad of a ninja!" He said jokingly.

She turned around to see Naruto standing amused behind her. She stood there dumb founded.

"But…but… you didn't move at all!" she said puzzled.

"I wasn't sleeping and you let your guard down when you made that clone." He said smiling at the girl and patting her on the head.

She glared at him, _maybe he wasn't that much of an idiot… but still__…_ she thought to herself.

"So," he said looking at her skeptically, "What questions were you planning on asking me?"

She sighed, "Well, I know that my mom and you were not "Just friends" and I want some answers!" she said firmly.

"Where did you hear that bit of information from?" he said crossing his arms.

She smirked, "A little birdy told me."

He sighed lightly as a thought crossed his mind, "It was Sakura wasn't it?" he said.

"Humph...Maybe it was maybe it wasn't but that has nothing to do with it I want answers now!" she said smirking, clearly trying to antagonize him.

He gave her a devilish smile, he knew this game, he knew it too well, all she wanted was information and he wasn't giving it to her, she was a smart kid but Naruto knew just how to push her buttons.

"Its late kid you should really go to bed dattebane." he said, casually taking his seat back on the couch.

Anger boiled inside of Sunny, _who did this idiot think he was? Telling her she should go to bed! Ughh! He was so smug and arrogant _she thought to herself.

"I'm 14 ttebane! I'm old enough to go to bed when I want!" she yelled at him her face red with embarrassment and anger.

He smirked at her," Sunny It's not my place to tell you about the relationship between your mother and I, why don't you ask her about it if you wanna know so bad? Hmm?" he said, this kid reminded him of himself, her father must have been a really annoying guy.

Sunny crossed her arms in defeat walking towards her room. He had won this round, _but next time he won't get out of it so easily_, she thought to herself. She sighed, Naruto 1, Sunny 0.

She walked into her room closing the door behind her; _He was going to tell her all he knew! For maybe he would bring her one step closer to discovering her father_. She was determined to interrogate him. She sighed pushing it out of her mind he would tell her, eventually.

She stared up into the skylight above her bed gazing into the galaxy of stars around her. It was beautiful and intriguing yet mysterious. And then she thought of Kohaku, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind since he took her to the hospital, maybe it was his onyx hair or his striking emerald eyes, or his strength, or his determination to protect the people around him. She felt as though Kohaku understood her in a way no one else could, he never asked too many questions or pestered her for information, or made idiot comments, he was just there when she needed him to be, watching out for her. Whenever she thought of him her heart would begin to pound and her cheeks felt hot. She sighed thinking, only, of the image of his face so close to hers and with that she dozed off.

**** Kohaku****

He sat outside on the balcony which, was connected to his room .The view, brilliant, you could see almost the whole city. He smiled, this used to give him comfort when he was younger sitting watching the stars. He smiled lightly, he had no idea why but he wanted to show this to Sunny.

He sighed, he just couldn't get her off of his mind. There was something about her never give up attitude, her independence, the way her cheeks turned a light shade of red whenever she was embarrassed. He felt as though Sunny understood him, she was always encouraging him, but never annoying him or pestering him like the other girls did.

He didn't know what he was feeling, but felt something for her. He sighed again. This was a something he would have talked to his father about. If only he had one that wasn't a trader, who didn't betray the village, who actually cared for his family. His father was scum to him and he always tried to act like he cared, like he wasn't such an asshole, but he was and Kohaku would never accept that he "Changed". His mouth pursed into a line, his father would be coming home in two days.

_How annoying, why couldn't they just keep him locked up__? _he thought to himself. He crossed his arms he just wasn't going to talk to him; he didn't want to be associated with him. He'd be training most of the time anyways, he had to get stronger. He would get stronger.

_**** Two days later****_

It was mid- day and the hot summer sun was beating down, on three genin. Sweat dripped down their faces due to the intense training that they had started in the morning. Sunny stood tall, her headband tied tightly around her forehead and kunai in hand. She looked at her two teammates then to their opponent, their Sensei.

Konohamaru smirked at the three, "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" he said confidently. He was a jounin after all.

Sunny looked over at her two teammates, a devilish smile playing across her face as she stuck out her tongue, "Sorry Sensei but your going down!" she said throwing a peace out sign as the three genin disappeared into a small whirlwind of smoke.

Konohamaru stood there, the trio of genin already ready to strike they jumped out of there hiding spots in the trees and combined their attacks to finally win this battle.

First was Haru and his dog Shigure, "You ready boy?" he said feeding Shigure a food pill looking to the dog, the dog barked in approval, "Fang over Fang!" he yelled out the two jumping into the air spiraling towards Konohamaru. He missed as Konohamru avoided Haru.

Sunny watched concentrating her chakra her hands clamped together, "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" She yelled as a whirl wind erupted all around her she then proceeded to throw kunai into in as the blast approached Konohamaru.

Kohaku smirked , he was going to give her wind a little more power he made hand signs with his eyes shut then he opened them wide his sharingan in full power, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled out, As a blast of fire erupted from his mouth.

There attacks combined into a swirling fireball hitting Konohamaru full on.

The kids jumped down from the branch they had been perched on, Haru running over to join them. They looked at Konohamaru who was beaten deep into the ground in front of them cuts and burn marks covering his body.

The three cheered, they had finally done it. But suddenly they heard someone clapping from the forest, "Heh, well you guys have improved a lot you almost had me!" he said smiling and winking at the three.

The three looked, wide eyed, at the ground where he had just been and there laid a log with a smiley face sticking its tongue out at them.

Sunny steamed "Come on Konohamaru Sensei! Couldn't you just let us get you one time! That was our ultimate attack! Our trump card ttebane!" She yelled out.

He smirked, "I know, I know! It was a really strong attack good job team six you've really been working hard lately!" he said smiling, at the three in front of him. "But now we have to talk seriously… The chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha this year and I felt it was the right time for you to show off what you got! Your all talented shinobi and I believe you have the skills to become chunin… so I've recommended you all to take them!" he said smiling widely.

The three smiled widely, cheering. This is the kinda of break they needed right now. Konohamaru laughed lightly to himself, they were truly a talented bunch of kids but what could he say, they were the children of amazing shinobi.

Konohamaru shushed them, "Wait a minute guys I'm not done," his face turned serious, "The Chunin exams aren't going to be easy they will be filled with difficulty and many hardships...so think carefully about whether you are ready to take them… You are still young and will have many other opportunities so if you feel this isn't your year then you can wait."

"Are you kidding! This is what we've been waiting for ttebane!" Sunny shouted in excitement.

Kohaku smirked his sharingan finally fading back into his bright pools of emerald. "Heh, this is gonna be good…" he said confidently.

"Yeah were ready!" Haru said. Shigure barking in agreement.

And it was decided Team Six was going to take the chunin exams.

Hey guys! Sorry I waited soo long to post this chapter I've been super busy lately! Soo many projects ahhh! Anyways I'll try to post more soon although I have finals coming up but hopefully I'll find some time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Well please review!

I would also like to give a special thanks to the amazing Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover, my beta reader! Thanks soooo much!

Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover- this was my first Beta... Hehe so be nice and please review.


End file.
